Voyerista activo
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque a Castiel le gusta mirar, especialmente a cierto humano que tiene a su cuidado. Pero esa noche comprenderá que lo mejor que mirar, es tocar. Lemon. CasxDean


**Hola a todos! Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio nacida de ese afan de mirar que tiene castiel y esa curiosidad a raiz de lo mismo, todo dirigido hacia cierto cazador XD Saludos!**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Desde que recordaba, Castiel fue mandado para observar, observar la tierra y como esas pequeñas criaturas comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Estuvo siglos y milenios vigilando el crecimiento de aquellos seres. Le parecían bonitos y pequeñas obras de arte pero jamás imagino que uno de ellos brillaría más que los otros. Cuando le asignaron a Dean Winchester, fue un verdadero dolor en el trasero, no obedecía, le gustaba blasfemar, siempre hacia lo contrario de lo que le pedía, tenía un montón de vicios y disfrutaba cuestionando su autoridad. En ningún momento le mostraba miedo o respeto, siempre estaba retándolo con sus actitudes y sus acciones, quizás por esas razones, Castiel comenzó a interesarse en su protegido, le provocaba curiosidad y una cierta fascinación. Dean no obedecía a nadie, ni a nada, le daba lo mismo que fueran demonios o ángeles, para él solo era otro trabajo aplastando porquería sobrenatural. Le gusta esa actitud de fuerte que tenia, de intocable, le gustaba que protegiera tanto a su familia y siempre pusiera el bienestar ajeno antes que el suyo. Quizás fue por esas razones que comenzó a fijarse con especial atención en Dean Winchester. Disfrutaba mirarlo, a veces a escondidas del cazador. Velaba su sueño, le ayudaba en algunas cacerías, lo espiaba en la ducha e incluso cuando iba a bares a ligar con camareras.

La parte que más adoraba Castiel, era mirarlo en la ducha, solía afirmarse contra la puerta y mirar como Dean se desvestía lentamente, como si estuviera haciéndolo a propósito para provocarlo. Se quitaba la ropa prenda por prenda mientras llenaba la tina. Dean nunca lo admitiría pero disfrutaba esas noches donde podía quedarse en la tina y relajarse por varios minutos. Minutos que Castiel aprovechaba para mirar y deleitarse con ese escultural cuerpo.

Disfrutaba viendo como se enjabonaba lentamente, cada parte del cuerpo, como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para dormitar un poco y relajarse por completo.

Llevaba varias semanas con la misma rutina, no solo velando los sueños de Dean. Sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo, jamás se perdía ver a Dean en la ducha pero todo tiene un límite y esa noche, las cosas se le fueron de las manos.

Sam había salido a un bar cercano y Dean no lo acompañó, estaba demasiado cansado. Aprovechó la salida de su hermano menor para cerrar la puerta del baño con llave y preparar la tina, se daría un relajante baño y luego dormiría toda la noche.

Castiel apareció en la habitación mirando a su alrededor, no había señales de Sam pero sentía la presencia de Dean en el baño, procuró ocultarse a sus ojos y apareció en el mismo cuarto que Dean. El cazador estaba esperando que se llenara la tina. Castiel se afirmó contra la puerta y se dispuso a disfrutar el show.

Dean se desabotonó la camisa lentamente, la arrojó a un lado del cuarto y quedó con el torso desnudo. Se inclinó para quitarse las botas y los calcetines, quedando descalzo. Se estremeció despacio al sentir el frio suelo de baldosas contra sus pies. Llevó sus manos al pantalón mientras miraba la tina, pronto estaría lista y podría darse su tan ansiado baño relajante.

Castiel tragó saliva con fuerza cuando el cazador se volteó a él y se desabrochó el pantalón despacio. Se los quitó para quedar solo con ropa interior. El ángel se moría de ganas de dejar de mirar y tocar ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba. Dean le dio la espalda para inclinarse un poco y cerrar la llave. Llevó sus manos a los bordes del bóxer para bajarlos despacio y quedar totalmente desnudo. Castiel vio como Dean entraba a la tina y se recostaba soltando un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Se acercó para mirarlo de cerca y se quedó de rodillas mirando ese cuerpo sumergido bajo el agua y cubierto por una fina capa de espumilla, que solo le permitía ver desde el pecho hacia arriba.

Dean apoyó sus manos en los bordes de la tina y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el agua relajara su cansado cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien que sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

Castiel lo miró embelesado, el cazador estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Por unos segundos pensó que debía estar muy cansado para quedarse dormido en ese lugar pero luego le vio el lado positivo. Se inclinó despacio para besar esos labios despacio. Le gustaba mirar pero ahora sentía una imperiosa necesidad de tocar y hacer más.

Dean sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba solo en el cuarto pero algo había cambiado. Se incorporó un poco para comprobar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que estaba excitado. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse que estaba solo y bajó una mano discretamente hasta su entrepierna.

Castiel lo miraba atentamente, saber que Dean estaba así por su beso, lo alegraba mucho. Y su felicidad creció cuando vio como Dean bajaba su mano hasta la entrepierna y comenzaba a masturbarse lentamente. Lo miró embelesado, disfrutando cada expresión del cazador, tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y jadeando a través de ella mientras movía la mano rítmicamente. El cazador pasó de los jadeos a los gemidos sin pudor alguno, quizás al pensar que estaba solo, no se sentía cohibido. Castiel agradeció mentalmente que Sam no estuviera en el cuarto porque el espectáculo que estaba dándole Dean, era solo para él.

El cazador aumentó la fuerza en su mano mientras gemía con los ojos cerrados, Flexionó las rodillas y gimió roncamente dejándose llevar por el orgasmo. Sacó su mano del agua para mirarla fijamente, en un impulso que no supo explicar llevó dos dedos a su boca para comenzar a lamerlos mientras gemía.

El ángel contuvo el aliento unos segundos al ver como esos dedos recibían tanta atención de esa apetecible boca. Pensó que el cazador ya estaba satisfecho pero entonces vio como se incorporaba un poco para girarse en la ducha y afirmó una mano en el borde de la tina para quedar afirmado en sus rodillas. Llevó los dedos que había estado lamiendo hasta su trasero y se entretuvo jugando haciendo círculos en su entrada. Castiel no pudo evitar gemir al ver eso y se aflojó un poco la corbata.

Dean apenas podía contener toda la excitación que sentía, comenzó a penetrarse con un dedo y su cuerpo se estremeció ante la inesperada intromisión. Al principio le costó moverlo pero cuando se acostumbro, agregó un segundo, moviendo ambos todo lo que la posición le permitía.

-Sí… Mmm…- dijo entre gemido y cerró los ojos- Sí… Cas… Cas…-

El ángel lo miró sin creer lo que Dean estaba murmurando entre gemidos mientras se penetraba con los dedos. Vio como movía esas caderas para disfrutar de las atenciones que se daba. Sin poder contenerlo más decidió aparecer ante Dean y lo tomó por el cabello para que notara su presencia, Dean giró un poco la cabeza sorprendido e intento voltearse pero el ángel se lo impidió.

-Cas… yo… ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-

-Dean…-

-Esto… puedo explicarlo…-

El ángel lo besó con cierto salvajismo, Dean se incorporó para girarse y lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar el beso. Le quitó la gabardina al ángel y luego le desabotonó la camisa. Castiel abandonó esos labios para quitarse la ropa y quedar desnudo ante la mirada del cazador.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirando, Cas? A juzgar por tu excitación, yo diría que has mirado todo el show-

-Dean- acaricio su pecho despacio.

-¿Te gusta mirar, Cas?- pregunto el cazador incorporándose para salir de la tina y arrodillarse junto al ángel.

-No, solo me gusta mirarte a ti-

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-

-Un buen rato…-

-Así que eres un voyerista-

-Dean…-

-Bueno… ¿Prefieres mirar o tocar? Yo creo que es más divertido lo segundo ¿Y tú?-

Castiel ni siquiera respondió, se abalanzó sobre el cazador para devorar esos labios mientras bajaba una de sus manos para masturbarlo. Dean se dejó caer sobre el piso frio pero no le importó, se sentía demasiado caliente para reparar en ese detalle. Se separó de los labios del ángel y bajó su boca para lamer sus pezones despacio. Castiel gimió roncamente y movió su mano más rápido, haciendo que Dean se estremeciera. EL cazador sonrió y lo tumbó en el suelo mientras estiraba la mano para tomar sus pantalones, buscó en los bolsillos traseros y dio con un sobrecito de lubricante, lo abrió rápidamente y se acomodó aprisionando las piernas de Castiel entre las suyas.

-Dean…-

-¿Quieres esto, Cas?- esparció el lubricante en su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbar al ángel con fuerza- Te daré algo muy bueno Cas… por todo ese tiempo que has estado mirando en silencio-

-Dean… Dean… Mmm… se siente increíble… Dean…-

Castiel movía sus caderas por más contacto. Dean dejó de masturbarlo para aplicar el resto de lubricante en sus dedos y volver a penetrarse despacio. Se inclinó para besar los labios del ángel con gula, este lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar el toque. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron jadeando.

-Dean…-

-Ya estoy listo… Mmm… Cas…-

Se acomodó sobre su regazó y comenzó a penetrarse despacio. Castiel lo sostuvo por las caderas, la lentitud lo estaba matando y alzó las caderas para penetrarlo de una vez. Dean arqueo la espalda y apretó sus manos sobre el pecho del ángel para gruñir despacio, miró a Castiel con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas.

-Bastardo… no te atrevas a moverte o te juro que-

Castiel movió las caderas con fuerza para comenzar a embestirlo, Dean se mordió el labio pero no pudo contener el coro de gemidos que escapó de su boca, a los pocos segundos estaba moviéndose por si solo sobre el ángel.

-Dios sí… por favor Cas… muévete más rápido…- el ángel sonrió sin dejar de embestirlo.

-¿No querías que me detuviera?-

-Eres un bastardo y…- sintió las embestidas directo a su punto de placer- ¡Cas!... Mmm… por favor más… ¡Dios sí!...-

Castiel sonrió ampliamente ante los gemidos del cazador, que ahora eran incoherencias que apenas comprendía. Dean se movía con fuerza sobre el ángel mientras apenas podía contener sus gritos de placer. Castiel observó la expresión de placer que tenía el cazador, se sentía tan increíble el sexo con el cazador. Mantuvo la mirada fija en Dean y lo embistió con fuerza, este tensó su cuerpo y rasguñó el pecho del ángel, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca soltando un ronco gemido de placer al llegar al orgasmo. Castiel gruñó apretando sus dedos contra las caderas del cazador al sentir como ese estrecho interior aprisionaba su virilidad con fuerza y acabó con un ronco gemido en el interior de Dean.

Dean se mantuvo unos segundos quieto y jadeo al sentir como Castiel alcanzaba el orgasmo. Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y Dean se levantó despacio para quedarse de rodillas junto al ángel, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Dean…- jadeo el ángel.

-¿Tienes alguna queja, angelito? ¿No te gusto?-

-Dean…-

-Esto es mejor que mirar ¿Verdad?- Castiel sonrió y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Mucho mejor-

-La próxima vez, deja las miraditas de lado y haz algo, es mejor actuar que mirar-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo el ángel sonriendo.

-Bien angelito- Dean se levantó para ayudarle y luego entró a la tina- ¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo?-

-Me encantaría-

Dean se acomodó en la tina y luego le tendió una mano a Castiel para que entrara. El ángel se acomodó sobre Dean mientras lo besaba acariciando su cabello. Dean tenía toda la razón, era mucho mejor actuar que simplemente mirar pero ser voyerista también tenía sus ventajas.

-Cas- este lo miró sonriendo y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Ya no tengo que esconderme para seguir mirándote ¿Verdad?-

-No angelito, tienes mi permiso para mirar, tocar y hacer lo que estimes conveniente-

-Luego no te quejes-

Castiel se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del cazador para devorar sus labios mientras bajaba sus manos a la cintura de Dean, este gimió contra su boca.

-Cas…-

-Dijiste que podía hacer lo que estime conveniente-

-Aprendes rápido-

Entre besos y caricias, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Sam había llegado antes del bar.


End file.
